JP2007-076480A discloses a railway vehicle provided with a lever and a leveling valve. The lever rotates in accordance with a relative displacement of a vehicle body with respect to a truck. The leveling valve is composed of an intake valve and an exhaust valve that are selectively opened or closed by the rotation of the lever.
In a case where the vehicle body is at a predetermined height with respect to the truck, the lever is at a neutral position, and both the intake valve and the exhaust valve of the leveling valve are kept in a closed state, whereby an air cushion is blocked from a compressor and a drain. If a load of the vehicle body increases and the vehicle body thus sinks with respect to the truck, the intake valve is opened in accordance with the rotation of the lever and compressed air is supplied from the compressor to the air cushion to elevate the vehicle body. If the load of the vehicle body decreases and the vehicle body is lifted with respect to the truck, the exhaust valve is opened in accordance with the rotation of the lever and the compressed air of the air cushion is discharged to the atmosphere to lower the vehicle body.
The leveling valve includes: a valve body that moves in an axial direction in accordance with the rotation of the lever; a spring that biases the valve body toward a closing side; a valve guide coupled to the valve body to support one end of the spring; and a housing that houses the valve body, the spring and the valve guide therein.
A housing inner wall portion (guide wall) along which the valve guide slides is formed in the housing, and a communication port that communicates with the compressor is opened on the housing inner wall portion.